My Daddy Helmsley
by WWExRulexBreakerx
Summary: Paul Michael Levesque, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, The Cerebral Assassin, The Game, The Kings of Kings and The Connecticut Blueblood. These are all the names you can call Triple H but one word sticks out more than the others; Daddy...A Br!tney Pr0duct!0n
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me! I just finished My Daddy Punk, so I decided to make another Family story. I LOVE Family stories. Sadly, a lot of people don't update their stories. So, I decided that I'll keep on writing Family stories until more come. When I created My Daddy Punk a lot more people updated. So, I guess I give them ideas. I don't own anything. P.S HHH is single and is about 28. No other children. No Stephanie ( Also, means No Vince, Shane or Linda, either). I Don't own WWE, logos, Superstars, Divas, Gimmicks, and other stuff.**

Narrator's POV

Paul Michael Levesque, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, The Cerebral Assassin, The Game, The Kings of Kings and The Connecticut Blueblood. These are all the names you can call Triple H but one word sticks out more than the others; _Daddy. _For 10 years he has been dodging that word and One Night Stands aren't helping at all, either. Hunter knew that one day he will regret it but he didn't think it will come that soon...

**Before, I continue I would like to know should I keep it. Oh and the 10 years thing, umm, He started having One Night Stands ( ONS) by the age of 18. So, review tell me should I continue it or not. Does it sound good? Tell me! Review please!**


	2. Troubled names

Hunter's POV:

"What?" I looked at the pint sized girl in front of me with my big brown eyes and then looked at Shawn for advice. He just gave me a shrug in response and gave me a look that said: _Hey, you're my best friend but your on your own._ I rolled my eyes in response and thought, _So much for that option..._ My attention turned to the social worker. "Look, I think you have the wrong pe-" Before I could finish my sentence her booming voice covered the large room we were in.

"Oh and I have the wrong person? Moi? No, I don't think so. See, we literally tracked you down. And we found the only man with her DNA alive and has her last name. Which is you. Now, if you just sign her-" Now, it was my turn to interrupt her. It kind of felt like I'm arguing with Chyna. And the last time I argued with Chyna I got a boot to the face. But this time, I'm not gonna get hurt... Well physically.

"Who said I was going to sign it in the first place! What if she isn't my daughter?" Shawn got in between us before we could actually start (physically) fighting. _So much for that goal._ With all the bickering and drama going on they didn't see the little girl sat down on the couch and started watching the match; Lita vs Chyna. She smiled at the T.V screen.

"Look at her! She looks like you! And she loves you! Please." Jessica pled with me. I looked over at the little girl. I saw her little frame in the middle of the couch. Her eyes lit up with excitement anytime she saw Lita punch Chyna. What's the big deal? She looks like me.

"No." I lied through my teeth. The true is my actually scared out of my mind right now. What happens if I lost her? And when she gets older and start dating? She's a girl. I'm a man (not in Chyna words). It wouldn't work out. Besides, I'm 28 I don't think I need a kid right now. Jessica, the social worker, held the bridge of her nose in frustration and tried to muster up the best glare. Which, I returned right back at her. Finally, Jessica sighed in defeat (which was very rare) and picked up her suitcase.

"I've been in this business for over five years and I never ever met someone who was so... So..." While Jessica was thinking of a word to describe my persona, I did what I did best; be cocky.

"Attractive? Clever? Smart?" I shined my pearl white teeth at her.

"Clever and smart are the same thing, dumbass. Look, if you don't want her then fine. I'll just take her back to the orphanage and-"

"No!" The little girl jumped up from the couch with both hands out and her brown eyes were big as saucers. Her attention was off the screen and on the group. All the adults (including DX) turned to her and all had confused faces on. The little girl cowered back and fiddle with her tiny fingers. Her mother taught her not to scream.

"I mean, why do I have to go back? I don't wanna!" Her voice was more softer but at the tail of the sentence it was more whiny. She jumped off the colored creamed couch with a small thud. Her eyes were flooded with tears threatening to fall. She started her very, very short journey to her social worker. Jessica knelt down on one knee and put her hand on her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes. Blue met brown for the first time.

"Sometimes, people can't see good things in life without pushing the bad in things back in." Jessica stroke her long, slim fingers through her long, brown hair. The petite girl pushed the social worker away and her tears finally started the race.

"You pinky swore! You promised! You said he would be different! He's just like the rest, right?" She screamed at her. I felt guilty for what I just did. I caused her pain. What happens if she gets abused? And it will be my fault. Not Shawn's, not Jessica's but mine. My heart (and mouth) ached to speak up. I wanted to adopt her but after that what would I do? I'll treat her like a princess, that's what I'll do.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have promised anything..." And...we're back to square one; interrupting.

"Wait! I'll adopt you!" She took her back of her hand and started to dry her tears. I knelt to her height and helped her. I smiled as her eyes were finally revealed to me up close. They were brown... Just like mine.

"Really?" She stiffed and looked at me with hope.

"Yes. Besides, I need someone to make me look even more gorgeous. This rag doll is getting boring." I pointed over to Shawn. When he looked over his shoulder he was no were to be found. Just then Shawn came in with a glazed donuts. I looked up with him with my face expression reading:_ Are you serious?_

"What? Drama makes me hungry!" In the process of saying that he spit all over the floor. I stood up in my full height which towered over her. I took the contract from the social worker and started signing it.

"I knew you would come around eventually." I heard the happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm so nice!" I rolled my eyes for the second time today and handed her back the clipboard.

"Here's her file; everything you want to know about her is right here." She handed me a yellow folder with a thin piece of paper. I frowned at how much of information I have about her but it's now my responsibility to find out more than just on this paper.

"Oh and we will be checking back in one month to see your progress." And with that she disappeared into the hallway. I looked at my, yes, my baby girl. She was laughing at Shawn's silly faces, in my opinion they all looked the same. That is his regular face.

"Move from my daughter before you give her lice."

"And don't look at your daughter because you might turn her into stone." Shawn said with taking her eyes off of her.

"So, what's your name?" I didn't bother looking in the folder.

"Huntress Michelle Le-las? El? Squash?" I laughed at her confused face.

"It's Le-veck..."

"La-swee?"

"No..." I knew this would be a long very long day.

**Here's my facebook: Wwexrulexbreakerx You can get updates and other things there. And also if any story you want me to continue right away I will do it. (I'm mostly focusing on the MY DADDY...series. Soon to come: John Cena, Randy Orton and Sheamus. Message me on FB to add anymore.) Review, please! P.S shoutout out my Beta Reader heidipoo!**


End file.
